


Лихорадка

by Teoranna, WTF Nilfgaard 2021 (fandom_Nilfgaard)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Coda, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Injury, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teoranna/pseuds/Teoranna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Nilfgaard/pseuds/WTF%20Nilfgaard%202021
Summary: В дреме, сгорая в лихорадке от раны, Кагыр видел многое. Видел одинокую ласточку в небе, видел башни, грифонов, смерть и белого волка, идущего через замерзшую пустошь. Его золотые глаза прожигали насквозь и Кагыр бредил, отчаянно хватался за чужие руки и сцеловывал с них капли воды.
Relationships: Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Лихорадка

Чужие руки были благословенно теплыми, тяжелыми и большими. Ведьмак дотащил его до пещеры на себе, кое - как, скинул на землю, как мешок с барахлом, сам упал рядом. Кагыр не почувствовал боли - охнул только тихонько, ударившись лопаткой о выступающий камень. Все заглушала головная боль, звенящая, острая, просверлившая насквозь лоб и ушедшая куда-то к вискам и в затылок. Веки были точно чугунные. Кагыр смог удержать себя в сознании, повернул через силу голову и увидел совсем близко чужое лицо. Геральт тяжело дышал и хмурился устало, утомленно. Золото его глаз было последним, что Кагыр запомнил перед тем, как лихорадка взяла свое. 

Он выпал из забытья, когда почувствовал резкую боль в районе лба. Очнувшись, увидел ведьмака над собой, сосредоточенного, злого и взвинченного. Тот орудовал кривой иглой с мастерством человека, к такому делу привычного, и с каждым стежком голова болела все сильнее. Тянуло, ныло… Кагыр молчал и стискивал отчаянно зубы, стараясь не дрожать - получалось с трудом. Ему еще повезло, что топорик не прошел чуть ниже, что Геральт оказался достаточно сильным человеком, чтобы потащить его на себе и не бросить в лесу. Ему повезло. Очень-очень повезло.

Геральт затянул последний стежок, заново перебинтовал голову окровавленной тряпкой. Спросил что-то, придерживая тяжелую большую ладонь на затылке, но у слов пропадал звук, а в ушах что-то шумело, угрожающе, низко. И тогда наконец пришла темнота.

Кагыр снова очнулся, когда почувствовал прикосновение горячей ладони к губам. Застонал через дрему, подался вперед, пытаясь урвать немного тепла. Тело дрожало как в припадке, мышцы дергались и совершенно ему не подчинялись. Кто-то сверху выругался знакомым голосом, но Кагыр не узнал его. Он тыкался, точно слепой котенок, в чужие руки, а этот кто-то придерживал его за плечи и заставлял пить воду из ладони, по чуть-чуть, по капле. Сухие потрескавшиеся губы сильно болели, клацали в страшном ознобе зубы. Кагыр проливал драгоценную воду, постанывал, а его продолжали терпеливо держать и поить. Потом опустили на колючую подстилку из волглого лапника, и тогда удалось увидеть - с трудом, через расплывчатое марево - и, наконец, вспомнить имя того, кто перебинтовывал его, тихо ругаясь. Геральт. Конечно же, Геральт. 

К полуночи горячка усилилась. Кагыр засыпал, просыпался. Мысли бились в его воспаленном разуме неповоротливыми пудовыми рыбами. 

"Они совершенно не похожи", - ворочалось с трудом у него в голове. "У них и капли крови общей нет. А все равно, смотришь - и так знакомо... Глаза разные. Какие у него были глаза до золотых? Голубые, зеленые? Неет... серые... в крапинку. Как грифонье яйцо. А грифоны машут крыльями и летают, опасные твари... Правда, на юге грифоны водятся только на гербах. Мама, мама, покажи мне грифона, покажи мне дракона, покажи мне ваттгерна с глазами из золота, преступника, душегуба и героя, который ничего не боится и идет через пургу к своей смерти..."

Мысли уходили на дно вязнущими камнями. Жар становился сильнее - сворачивался петлей в голове, растекался по телу цепкой, когтистой истомой, от которой кости ныли адски, как после пыток. Кагыр знал, что ему должно быть жарко, очень, очень жарко, но наоборот, было холодно. Так холодно, что зубы стучали, как кастаньеты. Через зыбкую вязь видений он видел Геральта - тот кормил слабый огонь, сидел, сгорбившись, растирал больное колено. Совсем не похож на того ведьмака, который порубил целый эльфский отряд. Его пощадил - два раза, три? Других не будет, не будет... 

"Такие сильные, такие слабые оба. Надломленные, поломанные..." - Кагыр сглатывал сухо и кусал в приступах горячки истерзанные губы. "Я смогу защитить, не смогу, заберите меня отсюда, я и себя не могу защитить... Я вижу сны, я лишь постоянно вижу сны о тебе. А твой отец - он идет за тобой по следам и по снам... Белый Волк, мудрый Волк, усталый и измученный старый Волк, ты измучила нас всех, княжна, всех. А его - больше всех, пощади его, прошу, пощади". 

Я виноват, vatt'ghern, почти плакал он. Я так виноват перед тобой. Она твоя дочь и так похожа на тебя... Ни капли не похожа, но я видел, видел во сне. Она твоя дочь, а я ищу ее. Ты - волк, а я - виковарская гончая с переломанными лапами. Нет, не гончая. Черная птица, у которой выдернули все перья и клюв сломали. Какой от меня прок? Ты ее надежда, защита и жизнь. Родитель сражается за свое дитя, как дикий безумный зверь. Мой отец сражался за меня, и я жив благодаря ему. Ты сражаешься за нее, без надежды и веры. Ты vatt'ghern, говорят, у вас нет сердца. Но вот оно, твое сердце, оно билось рядом со мной на мосту через Яругу. Я чувствовал тебя как себя. Если бы мог, в другой жизни, я стал бы тебе другом. Если бы мог, я стал бы тебе большим. Если бы мог, я... Прости меня. Прости меня, Геральт.

Кагыр закрывал глаза и снова проваливался в маревые смутные сны. Там птичка поднималась все выше и выше в небо, а белый волк задирал окровавленную морду и выл, горестно, отчаянно, на одной болезненной и тоскливой ноте. Я найду тебя, Цири, метался Кагыр по колючей хвойной подстилке в своем тягостном забытье, я найду тебя. Слышишь, я спасу тебя. И тогда меня простят, мне простят все и я прощу сам себя. За то, что сделал, за то, что не сделал, за то, что не смог заставить себя... Я так виноват, виноват перед всеми. Прости меня, только прости меня. Я спасу тебя - и твой отец перестанет считать меня врагом... Когда он увидит тебя, он посмотрит в твои глаза ласково, по-доброму, как не посмотрит на Лютика, на свою чародейку, на меня.... Все это - только тебе. Никому другому этого больше не получить. Но хорошо, это не страшно, я согласен со всем, что бы он мне не дал.

Лишь бы он перестал считать меня своим врагом. 

\- Yfed, - губы не слушались, и вместо просьбы вышел какой-то надсадный хрип. Геральт услышал и понял его правильно - встал, охнул, случайно оперевшись на больное колено, набрал дождевой воды в пригоршню. Кагыр приподнялся еле-еле, опираясь на локоть. От резкого движения голова разболелась, но боль он толком не чувствовал - пил жадно, собирал губами каждую каплю и крепко сжимал чужое запястье. Ведьмак смотрел на него сверху вниз, молчал и поил с ладоней. Золотые глаза прожигали насквозь, до кости, так, что отступал озноб и становилось дремотно, жарко и душно.

Кагыр засыпал и снова видел белого волка в метели.


End file.
